Attiré par le Vide
by Zerroh
Summary: Quand Kariya déprime ou l'histoire d'amour "Boys Love" d'un bel enfoiré. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. [ OneShot ]


**Salut la compagnie ! Quoi ça ? Non, non, j'suis pas mort. Je galères juste un peu à écrire la suite de Click Me qui, pourtant est quasiment terminée.**

**Mais soit, pour vous montrer que tout n'est pas totalement perdu, j'vous sort un petit OS à la RIEN AVOIR. D'ailleurs, vous savez à quel point je HAIS Kariya et encore plus son pairing avec MON Kirino ( Oui, oui, cosplayeur de Shindô oblige, c'est "mon" Kirino, comme ça, vous le savez xD ) ? Et bien vous voilà avertis ! Alors, maintenant, vous savez à quoi vous attendre quand à cet écrit qui est un "petit défis" de la part de ma frangine qui voulait que j'écrive sur ce couple ( tellement malsain ! è.é ). Enjoy !**

* * *

Retour en arrière. Avant la chute libre, avant d'arriver sur le toit de l'immeuble, avant de grimper tous ces escaliers. C'était il y a un mois, je crois. J'avais entendu dire qu'il était gay. Pas si étonnant que ça, quand on voyait sa tronche. De qui je parle ? Kirino Ranmaru ! Un type de mon équipe de foot. Je l'avais dans le collimateur depuis mon arrivée à Raimon. En réalité, il était vraiment pas mal fichu, on aurait dit une fille. Une grande fille, fine comme un mannequin avec de grand yeux bleus et des cheveux longs, sauf qu'elle portait bien l'uniforme masculin du collège. Je n'étais pas sûr que ça faisait de moi un homosexuel, parce que je n'crois pas que ça se joue à un coup de foudre, ce genre de choses. Mais je m'étais quand même posé la question.

Je voulais parler de ça à mon tuteur. Je savais qu'il allait être tolérant, parce qu'il vit avec un homme, vous comprenez ? C'est un peu bizarre, mais j'aurais pu tomber sur pire, quand mes parents m'ont abandonné. Il est encore sympa, je trouve, du peu que je sais de lui. Même si, parfois, je le trouve un peu flippant, un peu trop tactile. Même si je ne le vois pas souvent, parce qu'il est toujours occupé par son boulot et qu'on parle presque seulement pendant les repas, quand je ne mange pas seul. L'homme en question, celui qui vie avec nous, il est beaucoup plus présent, au point qu'il me laisse des plats à réchauffer, mais il finit tard aussi. Normal, leurs boulots sont liés ! C'est « Sa secrétaire » ou un truc comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Super gay, non ?

Soit. J'ai eu du mal à aborder le sujet, mais j'ai pu lui gratter cinq minutes pour discuter de ça avec lui. Il m'a caressé la tête de façon bizarroïde - Mais enfin, c'était pas la première fois - et m'as carrément encouragé. Garçon, fille ? J'en étais venu à la conclusion que ce n'étais pas vraiment important. Alors, à l'école, j'ai foncé.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé. » M'avait répondu Kirino après avoir faillit s'étouffer de ma révélation.

« Je croyais que tu étais homo'. » J'avais alors répondu, mis agacé, mis étonné par sa réponse si sèche.

« Comment tu peux dire ça, toi ? »

« Bah, c'est pas vraiment un secret, en vue de ta virilité exemplaire ... »

« Tu t'es regardé ? Espèce de petit con ... » S'est-il alors énervé. « Je ne suis pas encore désespéré à ce point-là. »

Il est parti, vexé. Pourtant, je ne faisais que plaisanter. Il était peut-être beau, celui-là, mais ce qu'il pouvait faire sa gonzesse, parfois ! Pourtant, c'était mal me connaître de croire que je me suffirais de ça.

J'y ai réfléchis toute la soirée, en rentrant chez moi. Ça me laissait un sentiment désagréable sur le coeur, pourquoi ? J'avais besoin de quelqu'un sur qui me reposer, voilà tout. Et j'aurais carrément voulu que ce soit lui. J'avais l'impression que ça devait être lui. J'préfèrais ces airs vexés plutôt que de l'ignorance. J'aurais pu avoir besoin d'un ami, mais je voulais plus que ça. Pour compenser le vide. Sur ce, je me suis promis de retourner à la charge le lendemain.

Ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai choppé après l'entraînement de foot', quand on est sorti des vestiaires. Je lui ai demandé le plus gentiment du monde si on pouvait parler, mais il n'avait pas l'air très chaud.

« Je voudrais seulement qu'on discute, ça prendra cinq minutes. » Argumentais-je.

« Et bien, vas-y, je t'écoute ! »

« Seul à seul. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je te demande juste cinq minutes ! »

« Bon d'accord, mais juste cinq minutes ! » Se résigna-t-il finalement sur un ton de culpabilité.

On s'est éloigné de quelques pas, longeant l'extérieur du bâtiment réservé au club de football, et il a croisé les bras, histoire de bien souligner l'expression boudeuse de son visage.

« Alors ? » Fit-il, impatient.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai vexé hier. » Dis-je, en ne le pensant qu'à moitié.

« Bien. N'en parlons plus. »

« Non ! » M'y opposais-je aussitôt. « C'est pas le but ! »

« Hein, quoi ? »

« J'étais sérieux au sujet de mes sentiments ! »

« Je l'étais aussi en disant que je n'étais pas intéressé. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » J'eu l'impression, en disant ça, d'perdre mon sang froid. « Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'essayer ? »

« J'essaye juste de te dire que tu n'es pas mon genre et voilà tout ... Kariya ? »

Il me regardait d'travers tout à coup. Parce que j'avais une poussière dans l'oeil ?

« Dis, t'en ferais pas un peu trop, là ? »

« T'en sais rien de ce que ça fait toi ! »

Trahis, ridiculisé. Dans ce genre de situation, quand j'devais exposer mes sentiments, j'veux dire, et bien j'gardais jamais bien longtemps la tête froide. C'était plus fort que moi, c'était tout ! 'Fallait que j'me mettes sur la défensive pour ne pas commencer à déprimer totalement. Le psychologue dit que c'est de la dépression que je fais. Moi j'ai juste l'impression que c'est des souvenirs qui ne me lâche pas. J'étais pas rationnel, dans cet état.

« Mais pourquoi personne ne veut de moi ? 'Fais chier ! »

« Du calme ! J't'ai rien fais, OK ? »

« Ouais, ouais, personne ne m'a jamais rien fait, justement tiens. C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre, j'veux juste que quelqu'un m'aime un peu, pour une fois. » Avouais-je, à moitié absent. « Mes parents, les gosses de l'orphelinat ... Personne n'a jamais voulu de moi. Alors, dites moi pourquoi, hein ? Et pourquoi on s'étonne que j'pète un plomb, après, j'qu'ai du mal à suivre en cours, ou même que je doive continuer à voir un psy' ... »

Je l'ai vue dans son regard : La pitié. Je me suis laissé glisser contre le mur. Il a finit par en faire de même.

« C'est difficile. » Soufflais-je.

« Rien ne t'empêche de remonter la pante. »

« Non, c'est impossible. Je vais rater cette année, je ne retrouverais pas mes parents, je ne me ferait pas d'amis ici. Ça ne marchera pas, tout les jours se suivent et se ressemblent, c'est déprimant. »

« Tu n'as qu'à faire des efforts, si tu commençais déjà par aller vers les autres sans les agresser ... »

« Quoi ? Mais personne ne veut de moi ! Même toi, tu me rejettes ! »

« N'abuse pas de ma patiente ... »

« Si je me tuais, ça ne te ferais même pas de peine ! »

« Ne parle pas de suicide comme ça ! »

« Si tu ne veux pas de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en soucie ! Je vais le faire, j'ai plus rien à perdre ! »

« T'es qu'un gamin, ne prend pas ça à la légère. »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, t'as pas eu ma vie, tu ne sais rien du tout ! »

« Peut-être, mais si je pouvais, crois-moi, je t'aiderais ! Je n'ai pas un coeur de pierre, je ne supporte pas de voir les gens souffrir comme ça, même toi. »

« Tu peux faire quelque chose, justement. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« T'as qu'à sortir avec moi ! »

« C'est impossible, de toute façon, j'ai déjà quelqu'un. »

J'l'ai regardé avec insistance pendant un blanc de cinq longues secondes. C'était juste après qu'mon cœur aie raté un battement et juste avant qu'il ne détourne brièvement l'regard, comme s'il était affecté par son propre aveux.

« Qui ...? »

« Et bien c'est ... » Il hésitait. « C'est ma vie privée, ça. »

« Il est dans l'école ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'il y est ? »

« Il ! Je le savais, j'en étais sûr. »

« Non mais c'est toi qui ...! Tu sais quoi ? Oublies ce que je viens de te dire. »

J'étais pas encore sûr qu'il m'aie dit la vérité, ou qu'il ai simplement cherché une excuse pour me tenir à distance. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Ma ''fierté'' ne pouvait juste pas l'accepter.

« J'ai besoin de toi, pourtant. »

« Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu t'attaches comme ça ? »

« J'en sais rien, parce que tu me plais bien et voilà ! »

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça. »

Sur ces mots, il s'est levé. Il m'a dit un truc gentil qu'j'ai écouté qu'à moitié, comme j'étais toujours sonné par cette putain de discutions. Les cinq minutes étaient largement passées, je suppose.

Après ça, je suis rentré chez moi en traînant les pieds. Quand j'y repense, Kirino, c'était mon premier amour, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, c'était d'autant plus normale que ça fasse pas du bien. Je n'avais pas envie d'être re-confronté à ses yeux accusateurs. Je ne voulais pas retourner en cours et risquer de le croiser ! Enfaite, je ne voulais tout simplement pas quitter ma chambre. J'ai voulu feindre d'être malade, alors pour que ça semble plus réaliste, j'ai avalé une dose limite' de somnifère ainsi que mes antidépresseur pour deux jours en une fois. Ca m'a filer la chiasse et une mal de bide phénoménal, mais j'avais gagnés l'attention partielle de mes tuteurs, inquiet. Malgré que ce soit désagréable de passer son temps à faire des aller retour entre les toilettes et ma chambre, c'était déjà ça de gagner. Un type de ma classe, Tenma, est même venu m'apporter les cours que j'avais raté ! Malheureusement, comme j'étais en train de me reposer à ce moment là, je n'ai pas pu le voir ou lui parler. Mais j'savais qu'il avait été mis au courant de ce que j'avais fait pour être dans cet état. ( Ce que ça peut être pipelette, un secrétaire en jour de congé ... )

Mais quand j'suis revenu à l'école, j'étais bien décidé à garder la tête haute, et contre toute attente, c'est Kirino qui est venu de lui-même vers moi. J'ai pas pris longtemps avant de comprendre que mon histoire s'était ébruitée et – sûrement – déformée au passage.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Senpai ... »

« T'as pas osé faire une telle connerie, au moins ? »

J'me souviens qu'à se moment là, j'ai eu l'impression qu'mon coeur s'éclairait. Bah tiens ! Il s'inquiétait donc pour moi ? C'était pas une mauvaise sensation !

J'aurais pu alors faire comme tout le monde lorsque quelqu'un remarque qu'une personne ne va pas bien : Le rassurer pour ne pas en dire d'avantage. Mais moi, non, c'était pas mon genre. Alors j'ai décidé de profiter de la situation : Peut-être que c'était pas tellement foutu, après tout.

« ... »

J'suis vraiment trop bon comédien quand-même – Et j'dis pas ça pour me vanter ou quoi que ce soit hein ! - mais j'crois carrément que j'aurais rejoint le club de théâtre si j'avais pas pu faire de foot. ( Bon, ou pas ... Ca me fait chier les scripts enfaîte. )

Le fait est que je plongea volontairement les yeux vers le sol et que ... Ca a eu de l'effet sur Kirino ! Y'avait de quoi. Après tout, je ne mentais pas vraiment sur mes sentiments, j'en faisais juste de trop.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Je me sens concerné. »

Bah, c'était nouveau ça ? Très bien, très bien ! Ça faisait avancer les choses. En plus, j'savais qu'il ne mitonnait pas ! Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir peur pour ma santé.

« J'y ai réfléchis. » Articula-t-il, d'une voix tout à coup plus douce. « Je veux bien essayer. »

J'me suis tellement repassé cette phrase en boucle dans ma tête pour être certain de l'avoir bien comprise que j'devrais être capable de m'en souvenir pour toujours ! C'était de la pitié, c'est vrai, et alors ? J'pensais, nan, j'étais sûr ! Sûr que ça pouvait s'améliorer et devenir de l'affection ! Je me suis d'un coup senti bien moins seul. J'dis pas que je n'ai pas eu de remords quand à la façon dont on s'est foutu ensemble, mais ils passaient très vite lorsque j'étais en sa présence. Et en une semaine, j'ai juste eu le temps de m'habituer à ce confort ! Si bien que j'avais finis par y croire de tout mon coeur ! J'pensais que c'était bon, que le truc, la lueur dans son regard, elle était pour moi. Parce qu'il ne paraissait plus si retissant ! Oui, mais putain, y'avait un truc qui clochait dans ce cas ! Il n'avait que moi, on passait du temps ensemble, plus que jamais, et parfois, il rigolait !

Je me suis tellement planté. Mais, au fond, heureusement qu'un jour, alors que mes tuteurs travaillaient et que je l'avais invité chez moi pour la première fois, je me suis mis à douter. Mon peu de confiance en moi m'oblige à être pessimiste parfois. Il regardait par la fenêtre. Moi, je me disais que j'étais au moins sûr d'être amoureux.

« Kirino ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« ... A rien, à rien. »

Il a décollé son regard de la fenêtre, j'ai froncé les sourcils. Il y avait un tel ennui sur son visage. J'ai repensés aux bons moments qu'on avait passé cette semaine là et j'ai respiré très fort.

« Tu ne m'aimes encore tant que ça, pas vrai ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Dit-il, ni las ni surpris.

« Pas vrai ? » Insistais-je.

« Si, si bien sure, après tout, je ... »

« Prouves-le alors. »

« Kariya ... »

« Fais-moi l'amour. »

Rien que d'avoir dit ces mots, j'avais une boule dans l'estomac. Une boule que Kirino a fait exploser en gêne avec un simple mot :

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Non, c'est hors de question ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas ! »

Tout à coup, il avait l'air énervé, et moi, j'étais redescendu de mon petit nuage, éclaté en pluie. Biensure, il ne s'excuserait pas, même pour faire semblant !

« Je n'ai pas envie, voilà ! » Avoua-t-il lorsqu'il craqua. « J'dois te faire un dessin ? »

« Tu vois, tu ne m'aimes pas ! » L'accusais-je presqu'aussitôt.

« Et bien je ... Mais à quoi tu t'attendais, franchement ?! »

« Pourtant tu m'avais dis que, tout compte fais, oui ... »

« Et bien j'ai mentis, voilà ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour que tu n'ai pas faire de connerie ! »

« Quoi ? Comme me tuer ? Qu'est-ce-que tu peux en avoir à foutre, tu me détestes ! »

« Mais je te déteste pas ! Je ... Je ne t'aime pas comme ça, c'est tout. »

« Tu mens encore, tu me déteste. »

« En même temps, Kariya, tu te ferais sûrement beaucoup plus apprécier si tu n'étais pas aussi infecte avec les personnes qui essayent de t'aider ! »

Oui, et bien, je le savais, quoi. Au fond de moi, j'veux dire. Je l'avais toujours dis, que je le savais. C'était pas vraiment une raison suffisante pour que mes yeux me pique. L'idée qu'il aurait finit par m'aimer pour de vrai était totalement débile.

« Et puis, c'était une idée de merde que de te donner de faux espoir. » Continua-t-il comme si, maintenant lancé, il se croyait dans un confessionnal. « J't'ai pas mentit quand j'ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un ! »

Mon visage devait être sombre comme la mort et, fixant le sol sans vraiment le regardé, caché derrière ma frange, je me sentais presque tremblant. Mais je leva quand même la voix.

T'es une vrai pute, Kirino Ranmaru.

« Reste avec moi ! »

« ... » Il mit un petit temps avant de répondre, ne comprenant visiblement pas. « Je viens de te l'dire Je suis heureux avec mon petit ami. »

J'aurais peut-être du accepté les faits à ce moment là, ça aurait évité pas mal de complications. Mais j'étais buté. Alors j'ai commencé à débaler un tas de conneries à une vitesse folle

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! J'veux juste quelqu'un. J'veux pas que ... J'ai besoin de toi ! Ca doit être toi ! J'ai plus rien d'autre ! J'veux juste de l'affection ... Non, celle là ! J'voudrais juste savoir ce que ça fait quand on est aimé ... Pitié. »

« ... »

« Pitié. »

« Ce n'est que temporaire, on est d'accord ? »

« ... Oui. »

« C'est OK, à condition que tu restes en dehors de nos affaires à mon copain et moi. »

« D'accord. » Dis-je un peu à contre-coeur. « Mais, ... C'est qui, le copain en question ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'disais à l'instant ? » Me rattrapa-t-il aussitôt. « T'en mêle pas. »

J'ai acquiescé et n'en ai pas demande d'avantage. L'ambiance était plombée pour un petit moment, mais j'ai quand même réussit à sourire en y repensant. Au final, il était bien pédé ce mec.

Pourtant, au files des jours qu'on passait ensemble, j'continuais à me poser cette fameuses question et si mes doutes quand à l'identité du mystérieux amour de Kirino ont pris un visage durant les entraînements avec le club de football, j'ai eu une réponse claire nette et précise lorsque j'ai surpris un beau jour une discutions entre Shindô et mon otage en amour. Comme l'ex-capitaine avec insisté pour inspecter le local du club seul avec Kirino – il avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser de Tenma et avait finit par l'avoir à coup de « Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre ! C'est pas en restant ici que tu amélioreras ta nouvelles super-technique ! » - tout les deux aurait juré être en tête-à-tête et n'ont pas songé que, de la salle voisine, quelqu'un qui comme moi collait par curiosité l'oreille à la porte pourrait entendre assez clairement tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire :

« Je m'en contre fou de ce que peut ressentir Kariya ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable s'il lui vient à l'esprit de faire une connerie ! »

« Et moi ?! » Au ton de la voix du brun, on sentait arriver le scandale. « Et moi, si j'en faisais une ? Je suis ton copain quand-même ! »

« C'est sérieux, Takuto, je crois qu'il ne va vraiment pas bien, et je te ferais remarquer que tu étais le premier à t'inquiéter pour lui ! »

« Oui, mais pas au point de faire ... Ça ! C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour l'équipe. »

« Pourtant ce n'est plus toi le capitaine, c'est Tenma. Tu tiens beaucoup trop de responsabilité, je te l'ai toujours dis. »

« C'est si mal que ça ? Franchement, j'ai confiance en Tenma pour motiver l'équipe, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit vraiment capable de régler ce genre de choses. Et dans une équipe ... »

« ... On doit rester soudés, c'est ça ? C'est ça, hein ? Mais moi aussi je fais partie de l'équipe ! »

« Quoi ? Oui, évidemment. »

« Tu t'es toujours inquiété de l'équipe, mais pas spécialement de moi ! » Se défendait mon androgyne. « Et pour une fois que je veux faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un tu ... »

« Attends, mais tu es en train de retourner la situation, là ! C'est moi qui ai l'air d'un parfait abrutit, pour le moment. Tout le monde est persuadé que tu es avec Kariya ! »

« ... Tout le monde ? »

« Tout le monde a au moins des doutes. Ceux qui étaient au courant pour nous deux viennent sans arrêt me voir pour me demander si je supporte la rupture. J'en ai marre de devoir leur expliquer que c'est un peu plus compliqué, alors ils pensent que tu me trompes. Et, Ranmaru, même ceux qui ne savaient pas ! Ils ne me calculent même pas dans l'histoire et les rumeurs vont de bon train. A ce rythme-là, ça valait vraiment la peine de sélectionner les personnes à qui faire notre comming-out. »

« C'est pas croyable ce que tu peux exagérer la situation ... »

« J'exagère rien du tout, c'est pas facile pour moi. » En rajouta Shindô. « Ranmaru, je veux que t'arrête tes conneries avec ce mec. Sinon, je t'assure que c'est moi qui vais devenir cinglé ! »

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver ça trop bon, Shindô avait vraiment l'air en rogne et même s'il encourageait Kirino à me laisser tomber définitivement, il y avait de plus forte chance que lui abandonne en premier. S'il le faisait, si seulement il en avait marre au point de le plaquer, oh, bon sang, quel plan ! J'aurais Kirino rien que pour moi. Ça serait une très bonne chose. Peut-être même qu'il finirait par tomber amoureux, en fin de compte. Je le consolerais. Je lui dirais que l'ex-capitaine ne le méritait pas. Ce serait tout bon. Et puis, en plus, j'devais justement voir le concerné le soir même. On allait pouvoir en discuter.

Enfin, j'croyais. Mais quand on s'est vu, il n'était juste pas d'humeur à se faire consoler. Même pas quand j'ai essayer d'faire le premier par où de le mettre dans un état propice.

J'l'avais jamais vécu très bien, c'est pas vrai ! J'étais pas plus heureux que ça de le voir mal au fond, j'm'étais juste fait à l'idée depuis que j'm'étais fait abandonné qu'c'était pas péché d'penser à sois avant le reste. Moi aussi, j'pouvais ressentir la tristesse. L'envie de crever. Comme un rat.

Sur la tombe de mon chien, je n'ai pas fait exprès de le mettre en rogne.

« T'as pas l'air en forme. » Ai-je seulement dit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et bien tu tires une drôle de tête ... »

« Je suis en train de me demander si on ne devrait pas ''rompre'' pour de bon ... »

« ... »

« ... Toi et moi. »

Mon cœur à raté un battement alors que hoquetais. C'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai discuter avec mon copain tout à l'heure. » Expliqua-t-il lentement. « Je lui fais du mal. Je ... Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, c'était une erreur. »

« ... Mais moi je t'aime. »

« ... »

« Tu ne m'aimes même pas un peu, alors ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas essayer ? »

« Je t'ai déjà expliquer. »

« Ouais, ben, Shindô n'est qu'un égoïste. »

Je l'avais dis, son prénom, mais ça n'a eu l'air de l'étonner qu'un quart de seconde. Et là, à la place, Kirino a pété un plomb.

« Tu sais quoi ? » S'emballa-t-il. « Non ! Je ne t'aime pas. J't'ai jamais aimé. Je ne t'ai même pas apprécié. T'es vraiment qu'un salle gosse égoïste et je me fiche pas mal de ce qui t'es arrivé et de tes problèmes familiaux. A cause de toi, je me suis disputé avec mon vrai copain. »

« Je pourrais aller me tuer ! »

« Non, ça ne marchera plus avec moi, c'est plus mon problème. » Il mima un stop avec sa main. « De toute façon, ce n'est que du vent. Tu n'osera jamais faire une chose pareil. »

Quelle merde, quelle merde, tout ces trucs dégueulasses qu'il disait ! J'suis tout de suite rentré chez moi, j'l'ai même pas regardé. Mon coeur ... Ses battements me donnait envie de la lui faire fermer ! J'me suis enfermé de ma chambre et j'ai juste repensé à ses choses glauques, genre, aller regarder sur internet comment faire des noeuds coulant, examinés le ''mode d'emploi'' d'mes médoc' ... Mais comme j'l'aime quand même, j'me suis repris. A l'école, je devais lui parler.

« Kirino ! »

« Ne lui adresse pas la parole, Kariya. »

Évidement, il fallait qu'il s'en mêle ! L'ex-capitaine, Shindô, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le voir non plus, celui-là.

« Hey, Shindô. » L'interpellais-je avec une innocence exagérée. « J'ai encore le droit de parler à notre cher défenseur. »

« Non, justement, il serait préférable que tu lui fiche la paix pour le moment. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » En disant cela, je mima de prendre l'air étonné.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

Oh, il commençait à trembler, ça se sentait dans sa voix. J'étais à deux doigts de provoquer sa colère. Mais le problème c'était que, moi aussi, j'avais du mal à me contenir. Malgré moi, j'ai soudainement brisé la douceur factice de mon regard.

« Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre. » Dis-je, tranchant. « Tu n'es ni son père, ni le mien, ni même le capitaine. »

Les autres avaient l'air surpris, il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Kirino essayait de ne pas regarder dans ma direction. Je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression de son visage, mais il devait être gêné par cette discutions, remise sur la table.

« Je suis toujours ton aîné ! »

« Ca n'excuse rien du tout, je ne t'ai rien fait. »

« Ah oui ? » Là, à ce moment précis, je sentais qu'il cédait à la colère. « Vas-y, nie en bloque ton chantage stupide ! »

« C'est entre Kirino et moi. »

« C'est là que tu te trompe ! »

« Il ne t'appartient pas. »

Je recula d'un bond, Shindô avait fait le même mouvement dans ma direction, mais par chance, Sangoku qui, comme les autres membres du club, assistaient à la scène malgré eux, s'était interposé.

« Shindô, calme toi, par pitié ! »

« Il se fou de moi ! » Insistait l'ex-capitaine, les poings en avant. « Merde ! »

« Il va falloir t'y faire, t'es pas le chef, ici ! » M'énervais-je.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

« Ah ouais ? Pas comprendre, tu crois ? »

Tout à coup, il avait tenté de retirer Sangoku de son chemin et, comme je n'allais pas rester là sans rien faire, je me suis mis sur la défensive. Mais avant que ça n'empire – car j'étais convaincu l'avoir poussé à en venir aux mains, là, y'avait plus de doute - j'ai sentis qu'on me tirais par l'arrière.

Les mains de Nishiki me retenais par les épaules et Sangoku en faisait de même avec Shindô. Il avait des yeux de merlan frit, probablement qu'il n'était pas habitué à devoir intervenir comme ça.

« Maintenant, tu arrêtes tes gamineries ! » Fit le plus vieux.

« 'Me dit pas que tu prends sa défense ?! » N'en revenait pas le petit brun.

« Je ne dis rien, ... »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? » S'énerva Tsurugi qui s'était aussi immiscé dans la querelle.

« Je ne veux plus voir sa tronche ! »

« Alors, t'as qu'a quitter le club ! » Lançais-je. « A moins que ça te fasse trop de mal de ne plus être le toutou de garde de Kirino ... »

« Un toutou ?! Je me mêle de ça parce que tu essayes de me piquer ma place ! »

« T'as écrit ton nom dessus peut-être ? »

« Kariya. » Gronda Nishiki qui me tenais toujours.

« Ah, oui, bravo, quelle répartie. » Repris Shindô.

« La ferme vous deux ! » Tenta Tsurugi, que la scène semblait vraiment énerver.

Les autres, ils n'arrivaient même plus à suivre ce qu'il se passait. J'ai cru entendre la voix de Tenma essayer de placer un mot, mais rien à faire, on l'écoutait pas non plus.

« Ben alors, t'as rien à dire ? Pourquoi tu te prends pour son maître ? » Jetais-je quand-même, puisque j'avais trop de ''fierté'' que pour obéir aux avertissements des plus âgés.

« Parce qu'il est tout pour moi. »

« ... Hein ? Ca veut dire quoi, cette merde ? »

« T'es bouché ou quoi ?! » S'écria encore Shindô. « JE L'AIME ! »

Quel gosse, ses yeux commençaient à pisser des larmes, ou je rêvais ? Et puis, depuis quand je chialais moi aussi ? Ah, non, c'était pas des larmes, j'avais juste les yeux humides. Ca m'affectais trop, putain ... J'croyais que le monde s'était arrêté. Ils font mal ces mots.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Fit une voix que je connais bien trop. « Takuto. »

Kirino s'est interposé après ça, comme si c'était l'feux vert qu'il attendait pour venir calmer son cher excité de copain. Il lui caressait le dos d'une main, pas trop doux non plus, juste comme ça, pour le réconforter, et n'en avais rien à foutre des yeux ébahis dirigés comme des flingues dans sa direction. Faux dire, j'ai même pas beaucoup fais gaffe aux réactions des autre. J'avais envie de vomir !

Il fallait que je me barre.

Alors, je me suis cassé en trottant presque tant j'faisais des foulées nerveuses. « De toute façon, ce n'est que du vent. Tu n'osera jamais faire une chose pareil. ». C'était ce qu'il avait dit. Et tout ces flash-back de merde dans mes oreilles ... Je ne voulais plus les entendre ! De nouveau ça ne marchais pas ! Mais est-ce que ça à déjà été le cas pour moi au moins une fois ?

J'suis rentré chez moi et j'ai ruminé ces pensées durant trois jours, tout seul, dans ma chambre. J'ai entendu mes tuteurs se disputer pour mon avenir. Et « Hiroto, bon sang, tu ne t'occuperais pas du gamin ? » par ci, et « Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ! » par là ! Les « Chéri, j'ai besoin de toi. » se transformaient bien trop vite en « Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois ! », « Je n'arrive plus à rien, Hiroto. », « T'as gueule, tu veux bien ? Juste, ferme là, Ruuyji ! », « Alors, c'est vrai, ton travail passe vraiment avant tout ? Avant moi, d'accord, c'est une chose, mais Masaki à besoin de ton soutien ! » et autre « T'as qu'à y aller toi même, t'es vraiment pas foutu de faire les choses tout seul ?! ».

Ouais, j'ai toujours été très doué pour faire éclater les disputes. Éclater ...

Je regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre à ce moment-là, comme Kirino l'avait fait la première fois qu'il était venu ici. Comment j'en étais arrivé là ? Désolé Sensei, mais j'arrive pas à me rappeler. Peut-être espérais-je simplement tout recommencer ? J'voulais foutre le bordel dans un grand BOOM final. Appuyer sur le bouton pour revenir en arrière.

J'ai jeté mes comprimés avant de partir en ville pour trouver l'immeuble le plus haut. Si j'avais su qu'je deviendrais attiré par ces toits gris dégueulasse, ça m'aurait bien fait marré ; Gosse, j'avais le vertige.

J'suis monté sans me presser et je suis arrivé tout en haut, avec les pigeons, ou comme je les appelle, les rats du ciel de Tokyo. J'fais pas tellement tache parmi eux. Je me suis couché là et j'ai attendu que le temps passe ... J'avais pris ma décision. J'ai fais semblant de chasser un oiseau quand, la nuit presque tombée, je me suis relevé. Cette fois, j'y arriverais ! Dans ma renaissance, tout pourrais bien mieux se passer ! Du bord, je vois des voitures, des passants, mais dans cette allée pas si côtoyée, sentant la pluie et le métal des vieilles canettes, personne ne pensait à lever la tête.

J'aurais aimé que mes parents le regrettent. Kirino le regretterait aussi. Au mieux, il se sentirait tellement coupable qu'il n'aurait plus le temps d'aimer personne. Même pas son Shindô, là. Du moins, j'l'espérais vraiment.

Alors que je faisais un pas de plus, je me demandais par quel instinct l'homme se sent plus qu'une enveloppe vide. Si seulement j'avais su que ces dernières pensées tenailleraient mon âme jusqu'à la fin des temps. Personne n'a levé un œil, ouais. Sauf les deux grands yeux bleus aussi pur que deux ballons neufs d'un petit brun qui, un jour, lorsque j'étais malade, était venu prendre de mes nouvelles. C'était vraiment moi qu'il cherchait ? Alors ... Je comptais peut-être un peu pour quelqu'un ?

J'ai souris.

Décompte avant l'impact : Trois, deux, un ...

Zéro.


End file.
